Let's Start This Life!
by No.Rice
Summary: Let's start this life, Indonesia!


Let's Start This Life!

APH© Hidekaz Hiyamura

Let's Start This Life! © Denorice Sufinor

_Italic_ for mind

Enjoy!

* * *

Life 1: Start !?

Suatu hari yang cerah, di suatu negara yang bernama Indonesia, terlihat pemuda yang sedang mendengkur atau lebih tepat dikatakan; sedang tidur.

'KRIIIIING, KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!!!' Bunyi alarm yang amat-sangat-super-duper-lebih-dll nyaring sampai bisa terdengar sampai Denmark.

Ok, tidak seperti itu, itu namanya lebay.

Bunyi alarm yang belum berhenti itu mampu membangunkan pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. "Ugh, a, alarm laknat." Tangan pemuda yang bernama Putra Indinegoro yang sering dipanggil Putra Indonesia alias Indonesia itu berusaha menggapai alarm laknat itu.

Dan setelah ia menggapainya, "GW UDAH BANGUN! BUNYINYA GA USAH LEBAY GITU NAPA!!!". Lalu ia melempar alarm laknat itu ke luar jendela dan alarm itu sukses terkena tamu negara yang sedang kebetulan lewat di kebun yang letaknya tepat di bawah kamar Putra dan lebih suksesnya, membuat tamu negara itu pingsan.

Putra mendengar keributan di kebun dan dengan malasnya ia melihat ke kebun itu. Dan ia melihat tamu negaranya sedang pingsan dan di TKP terdapat alarm yang ia lempar tadi. Banyak orang yang mengerubuni tamu itu, tetapi kenapa tidak ditolong dan hanya ditonton? Itulah bodohnya orang Indonesia.

_Mampus gw! Pagi-pagi udah bikin orang pingsan di tempat! Bisa-bisa kena semprot, nih gw! _Putra langsung menuju pintunya untuk segera meninggalkan (atau kabur) kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintunya, ia melihat Bosnya sedang tersenyum mengerikan seperti Russia yang memperlihatkan kertas yang aneh.

Ketika Putra mencermati kertas itu, ternyata kertas itu tagihan Rumah Sakit dimana tamu negaranya dirawat. Dan Putra menjadi kaku ketika melihat angka-angka yang tertera di kertas itu. "Ini semua resikomu Putra Indonesia!" Seketika pintu ditutup dan meninggalkan Putra yang kaku.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Tenang Putra, hari baru saja akan dimulai. Dimana kau akan mengunjungi (atau berwisata) ke Malaysia dan Singapore, mengunjungi Japan dan bertanya apa ada anime terbaru, menikmati masakan France, dan lain-lainnya. Khu, khu, rencana yang bagus. Hahaha, gw emang jenius!_ Khayal Putra sambil ketawa gaje dan membuat orang sekitarnya berpikir, _Ini orang belum suntik penenang_ _ya?_. Ketika ia ingin ke Malaysia, hujan angin pun datang tidak diundang. Membuat semua ingin orang menghangatkan diri dan bersantai-santai di rumah. Putra mengutuk-ngutuk iklim yang terjadi di negaranya ini.

Sepertinya, hari yang dipenuhi kesenangan belum terbayang hari ini.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Beberapa hari setelahnya…_

Hari ini, ketika hujan angin sudah pulang tanpa diantar, Putra yang kemarin masih pundung di atap Istana Presiden, kini telah semangat kembali setelah ia jatuh dari atap Istana Presiden dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

Kini, ia bermaksud untuk pergi ke rumah 'adik'nya—Malaysia—terlebih dahulu sebelum menjalankan rencananya yang lain. Ketika ia sudah ingin pergi, tiba-tiba bosnya berkata, "Putra, terjadi banjir bandang! Dan sudah 9 korban terhitung akibat banjir ini. Bagaimana ini?".

"Hah?? Mana saya tau, Pak? Memangnya saya Ki Joko Blegug? Lagian kan saya udah susun pemerintahan ini. Lah, manfaatin donk, Pak. Otak kita kan enggak sedangkal itu." Dengan _nyolot_, Putra menjawab Boss nya itu. Dengan sukses, Putra kena semprotan limbah dari mulut Boss nya itu. Kok, bisa ya? Tau.

"Anak-anak muda jaman sekarang itu tidak ada yang sopan! Apalagi kamu! Kamu kan sebuah negara! Cih, bagaimana mau maju kalau begini terus? Bla-bla-bla-cuih-cuih-prang-ciki-ciki-bum-bum-alakotok_—"_ Boss nya terus aja menggonggong layaknya anjing kelaparan.

_Halalala, terus lah berbicara! Kuping gw udah panas banget, nih! Brengsek. Udahan napa?_ Putra udah ngutuk-ngutuk bosnya dalem hati nya. _Ini orang kalo di luar aja kalem, liat aja aslinya. Sangaar! Gw kan udah termasuk negara berkembang! Bersyukur dikit napa? Maju, maju, maju aja terus! Perut lu tuh maju! Lu kan Presiden, masa gak bisa pimpin negara? Fuuh, kesabaran gw ada batasnya. Terus, terus aja lu ngomong sampai mulut lu doer dari Sabang sampai Merauke. Teruuss!_

Terasa aura membunuh dari Putra. Tetapi sepertinya sang Boss tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Wajah Putra semakin merah dan, "Paak~ udah waktunya buat tidur tuh. Tidur ya, Pak??" Dengan wajah dan nada seperti Russia, ia membujuk Bossnya '_tercinta_' untuk segera tidur dan menyelesaikan ceramah (baca: bacotan) nya.

"Hhh, baiklah. Putra, kau sudah mengerti kan? _Bla-bla-bla-mbeek-mbeek-meong-guk-guk-cuihh—"_

"Iya, Pak. Saya sudah amat-sangat-lebih-super-duper ngerti. Ehm, saya undur diri ya, Pak." Ujar Putra dengan kalem dan dengan sukses memotong perkataan Bossnya yang tadinya sudah ingin berhenti tapi malah berlanjut.

MAAF!! Chapter 1 sependek ini! Ini terpaksa karena suatu hal. Maaf banget, padahal tadinya mau sampe 1000 kata lebih. Di sini, Indonesia alias Putra jadi tsundere dan yandere ya -_-


End file.
